Merry Christmas
by eunhae1504
Summary: Lee HyukJae sangat menginginkan boneka Ginger Bread itu di Hari Natalnya tahun ini, tetapi sayangnya.. [HaeHyuk]


Merry Christmas!

 **Cast**

Lee HyukJae

Lee Donghae

 **Genre**

Romance, Humor?

 **Rate**

T

 **Summary**

Lee HyukJae sangat menginginkan boneka Ginger Bread itu di Hari Natalnya tahun ini, tetapi sayangnya.. [HaeHyuk]

.

.

.

Author POV

"HyukJae-ah! Lihat ini!" ucap Ryeowook girang dengan menunjukkan boneka yang baru dibelinya kemarin. Namja berdimple itu menarik lengan HyukJae dengan tidak sabaran ke kursi kelasnya.

HyukJae melihat boneka itu dengan mata berbinar. "Wah, lucu sekali." Tanggap HyukJae singkat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari si pemilik boneka—Ryeowook ke boneka berwarna cokelat tersebut.

 _Aku jadi ingin membeli itu.. tapi, uang jajan baru saja diberi kemarin oleh Ibu.._

"Aku juga punya! Aku juga punya!" Suara cempreng yang asalnya entah dari mana tersebut melenyapkan lamunan HyukJae sesaat. "Hahaha, HyukJae sendiri yang tidak punya," Ejek namja bersuara cempreng tadi—Sungmin.

"HyukJae tidak punya uang! Hahaha." Sahut Henry, temannya satu lagi yang tadinya hanya memperhatikan. "Berisik!" Ujar Eunhyuk garang. Ia menatap temannya dengan mata sipitnya, yang ditatapi hanya cekikikan.

 _Sehabis pulang piket, aku ingin membelinya di Toko Buku.._

Benar.

Sehabis menyapu lantai kelasnya, Ia benar-benar datang ke Toko Buku yang dikatakan oleh Ryeowook tadi. Dengan tergesa, Namja manis ini melemparkan sapunya kesembarang arah sembari berlari ke arah pintu.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada Namja berkacamata dengan sadisnya menabrak HyukJae.

 _Aigoo! Ada Donghae.._

HyukJae langsung mengangkat pantatnya untuk berdiri. "Kau tidak membantuku berdiri? Huh?" Donghae mengulurkan tangannya. Tetapi lawan bicaranya ini hanya menatapnya. Masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

Hah!

Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Dasar bodoh." Ejeknya. Lalu mensejajarkan posisinya dengan HyukJae. "Kau terlihat terburu-buru, mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku ingin membeli Boneka Ginger Bread yang dibeli oleh Ryeowook dan kawan-kawanku tadi,"

Umur berapa sebenarnya HyukJae ini, Huh?

Donghae menyilangkan lengannya. "Asal tidak kehabisan saja. " Cengir Donghae lebar.

Dan setelahnya terdengar gerutuan keras dari HyukJae. 

.

.

.

. 

"Aku mau beli alat-alat tulis.." Donghae menatap Toko Buku yang kira-kira 1 meter didepannya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki Toko Buku tersebut. (Toko Bukunya sama seperti Toko Buku yang dimaksud HyukJae tadi)

Begitu masuk ke pintu Toko tersebut, ia disambut oleh Karyawan yang bertugas membukakan pintu. "Selamat Datang!" dengan senyum yang Indah.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling Toko.

"Ah, itu dia." Baru melangkahkan beberapa langkah kaki. Terdengar suara gumaman Yeoja di depannya. "Wah.. hanya tinggal satu. Boneka ini lucu sekali." Donghae menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

 _Ini… Boneka yang diinginkan HyukJae kan?_

"Hanya 10 won saja. Beli tidak, ya?" Yeoja tersebut terlihat bingung, "Astaga! Notes ini juga sama lucunya,"

Setelah Donghae melihat Yeoja tersebut beralih ke stand Notes, Ia mengambil Boneka itu dengan cepat.

Grep.

"Yah, sudah diambil oleh namja itu.."

.

.

.

.

"Mau langsung dibawa atau dibungkus dahulu?" Tanya Ahjumma yang berada di Kasir itu. Donghae menggaruk kepalanya dan dalam hitungan detik, wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga.

 _Bukan untukku! Aku juga terpaksa membelinya,_

 _Kalau bukan karena HyukJae…_

 _Aku tidak akan mau!_

"Dibungkus ya? Untuk kado?" Ahjumma tersebut beranjak dari posisinya tadi, mengambil gunting, selotip, kertas kado serta hiasan seperti pita.

 _Aduh, uang jajanku…_

"Tunggu, HyukJae!"

"Aku tidak mau kehabisan!"

Donghae yang meyakini suara bersahut-sahutan itu adalah Ryeowook dan HyukJae.. Ia panik. Tasnya diangkat sampai menutupi wajah tampannya tersebut dan berjalan keluar.

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya ke Kursi yang terdapat di pinggir jalan. Ia memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk memberikan boneka tersebut kepada HyukJae

Memberi langsung?

 _NO_

 _N_

 _O_

 _BIG NO!_

Donghae benar-benar tidak mau membuang gengsinya.

.

.

.

 **Cara Pertama**

 **Menyelipkan boneka tersebut di Tas HyukJae.**

"Hyukjae, Cari ke toko lain saja, Bagaimana?" Ucap Ryeowook. "Kita ke Supermaket yang terdapat di depan Stasiun." Lanjutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak HyukJae.

"Donghae-ah!" Panggil Ryeowook, yang tak sengaja melihat Donghae yang sedang duduk di Kursi. "Ah.. aku.. anu," Donghae memasukkan boneka tersebut kedalam tasnya.

"Ada apa?" Donghae sudah kembali tenang, ia bertanya dari kejauhan. Kedua temannya tersebut menghampirinya dan mengadu—seperti Anak dengan Ayahnya. "Itu.. Bonekanya sudah habis."

"Masa dibeli oleh seorang namja, sih?" HyukJae terlihat murung dan Donghae semakin gugup.

"Kami mau membelinya di Supermarket dekat Stasiun. Kau mau ikut, Donghae-ah?"

Yang langsung ditanggapi gagap oleh Donghae. "A-ah, Eh.. Iya," terdengar pekikan senang oleh HyukJae. Tidak jarang mereka mengajak Donghae pergi hanya untuk sekedar makan ataupun belajar bersama.

Dan tidak jarang juga Donghae menolak ajakan mereka dan berdalih jika Donghae sangat sibuk.

"Yang benar?" Hati Donghae menghangat.. melihat tatapan berbinar dari ehm—HyukJae—ehm—nya. Donghae mengangguk.

Sesampainya di Supermarket, mereka bertiga langsung mengunjungi stand Boneka yang terdapat disana.

"Huh! Tidak ada.." HyukJae menggerutu lalu menghela napas pelan. "Tidak apa-apa kalau memang barangnya tidak ada. Gomawo Wookie, dan.. Donghae… sudah menemaniku,"

Terlihat dari senyum HyukJae yang terlihat dipaksakan tersebut.. Ia terlihat sangat sedih.

"Semoga ketemu yang lebih lucu, ya!" Ucap Ryeowook menghibur. Aduh! Donghae jadi tidak tahan ingin mengusap-usap rambut HyukJae untuk menenangkan namja mungilnya ini. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam dahulu?"

Mereka bertiga duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan. Dengan Donghae disamping HyukJae dan Ryeowok didepan HyukJae.

"Tumben sekali, Donghae mau menemani kita," Objek yang dibicarakan hanya terdiam sambil meminum tehnya perlahan. Tidak memperdulikan kedua temannya yang _extremely_ cerewet itu.

"Kau memikirkan HyukJae ya? Kok diam saja?" Donghae menautkan alisnya. Astaga! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Membuat ia malu saja! "Untuk apa memikirkan dia?"

 _Uh!_

 _Donghae pedas sekali perkataannya!_

 _Ingin ku pukul dengan mangkuk ramen ini rasanya._

"Huh!" Hanya itu yang dapat HyukJae katakan—padahal tadi banyak sekali yang ia pikirkan.

Donghae melirik HyukJae sebentar, lalu bergumam dalam hati. _Mungkin ini saatnya_ , pikirnya. Ia meraih tasnya lalu membuka resleting tasnya tersebut. Diliriknya HyukJae dan Ryeowook—mereka sedang sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Bagus!

Perlahan-lahan, ia mengambil bingkisan boneka tersebut…

Tetapi..

Saat ia mau menaruhnya di Tas HyukJae..

BRUSH!

Sontak HyukJae menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Dan Donghae menaruh pantatnya kembali.

"Apa itu? Punya mu, Donghae-ah?" HyukJae bertanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bingkisan itu dihadapan Donghae. "Hah? Tidak tau!"

Muka memerah lagi.

Fyuh..

Untung saja dua teman yang ada dihadapannya ini tidak menyadari raut wajah yang berubah dari Donghae.

"Tunggu dulu!" Ryeowook mengintrupsi. "Siapa tau itu milik orang lain yang tertinggal disini. Lebih baik diserahkan ke pihak Supermarket saja!"

Donghae melongo

Gawat!

Gawaaaat!

"Ah!" Donghae berteriak keras, ia menunjuk sesuatu di atas—untuk mengalihkan perhatian dua teman bodohnya ini. "Apa—Apa!?" Mau tidak mau, teman-temannya ini jadi panik mendengar teriakan Donghae.

Tangan Donghae dengan sigap menaruk tasnya kebelakang dan merampas bingkisan tersebut dari HyukJae serta memasukkannya kedalam tas.

 _Persetan dengan bungkusannya yang rusak!_

 _Yang penting boneka tersebut tidak diserahkan kepada pihak Supermarket._

"Lho? Kok hilang!?"

 **Cara Pertama: GAGAL.**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

HAAAAAAI! Aku author baru disini!

Heheheee ini fanfiction terinspirasi dari Komik 'hai, Miiko!' pada tau gaak? Lucu banget kan ceritanya? Taipeinya ganteng pula aduh! Sebenarnya aku juga gak ngerayain Natal butttttttttt my Idols do! Yaudah lahir deh ff absurd ini ;)

Maafin a

ku kalo misalnya banyak typo soalnya aku males bgt nge review-in lagii, capeeek #Curhat.

Oya jangan lupa review ya. Kalo ada salah-salah, ngomong aja! Biar aku bisa perbaiki di Fanfiction-Fanfiction aku selanjutnya (Kalo aku bisa ngepost lho, ya…) Tapiiii.. jangan sampe ngata-ngatain aku pake kata-kata kasar, okaaay?

Anddd kalo mau kenalan sama aku, Chat aku aja… (Pede banget, kaya ada yang mau kenalan ma aku aja huhuhu)

Udah ah kayaknya kebanyakan 'kalo' ya? Hayo Hayooo cepetan Review!


End file.
